ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bonze Marberry
Everyone's Rancor damage? I duoed this NM today for WM7-2. According to the pages for the respective moves, Everyone's Grudge does 5x the number of tonberries killed in damage, while Everyone's Rancor does 10x the number of tonberries killed in damage. This would make the statement on the page for Windurst Mission 7-2, which says that Everyone's Rancor does 2x the amount of damage of Everyone's Grudge, correct. However, in fighting both regular tonberries and the NM, Everyone's Grudge did ~500 damage, while Everyone's Rancor did ~5000. This would suggest that Everyone's Rancor is actually 10x the damage of Everyone's Grudge, at least for this NM. I don't know if anyone else has had similar experiences with this or any other NMs, but I thought I would ask on the talk page before editing the pages for the mission/NM/etc.--FFXI-Soli 18:41, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed duo by 69 NIN/THF and 73 PLD/BLM. Was just killing everything looking for Ninja's Testimony and ran into him. Fight was no real trouble at all. In the end both chars had about 300hp to spare. I was 2 boxing this and wasn't giving that much attention to either char, and had no special strategy. Just thought I'd share my experience. --MasamuneMK5 21:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :*I killed this solo as a 75 RDM/BLU. I used Head Butt to stun his spells (two or three are needed to stun his Ancient Magic). With reset Tonberry hate I took zero Damage from Everyone's Rancor with Stoneskin up. The fight was very easy overall and I was able to fight him right outside the room. Beware of the Temple Guardian and Magic Orb nearby, as well as linking Tonberries. --Shizoku 14:45, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :*I solo this guy as 72SMN/WHM. I had yinyang robe and smn af2 hands. I used my garuda predator claws. it went down with 3 blood pacts. No 2hr was used. I clear the hall before fighting it. I took a ga III when avatar was down. other then that ran out of range before spell would hurt me. only got 53 exp from it. --Goddessofdark 15:58, 08 May 2008 :*Killed duo by BRD75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. BRD straight tanked and DD'd it, RDM debuffed and healed if Aga'd or Shadows went down. Kept March and Hymnus up. BRD went down once due to not erasing Hate. Rancor'd for 4453. RDM held with Bind and Gravity while BRD unweakened. Other than that, easy fight. --BruHouse 04:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Killed solo by 75 PLD/DNC - No Meds - He was a pain in the arse. Pulled ot zone, zoned adds and went back in to engage. Zoned each time he started casting AM or TIII -ga magic then zoned back in to continue. :*Killed solo by 75 SMN/WHM. Also possible at 72 with Yinyang Robe and other gear that will help your avatar. Recommended to clear out the hall way before engaging. :*Killed solo by 75 DNC/NIN. :*Killed solo by 75 SAM/WAR using high STR gear and Meikyo Shisui for Light with 4 weapon skills then Seigan tanking the rest of the way. Swapping in Soboro Sukehiro for easier interuptions advised though. :*Killed solo by 75 THF/NIN with high evasion and reset Tonberry Hate, saving weaponskills to interrupt -ga spells. :*Killed solo by 69 BST/WHM using the bee's and pet swapping a lot of them. :*Killed duo by 75PLD/DNC and 75 WHM/BLM using 'pull to zone' technique. :*Killed trio by 75PLD/DNC 75 DRK/NIN and 70RDM/WHM Easy. PLD forgot to clear tonberry hate so had to eat a 6000 Grudge. :* Solo'd as a 75bst/thf.(really anything / will work) 2 x CC. First one sic on him wait till it dies and trains a group of them. Zone then Resummon CC and kill. --Odomitria. Carbuncle. :*Easily duod by 75 DRK/NIN and BRD/WHM. Used Dread Spikes and Last Resort to start. Stunned/bashed -ga's and tier 3's. Even aggroed a doll brd lullabied it. :*Killed solo by 75 SAM/DNC starting tp 180 solo skill Hagun Yukikaze did 711 gekko did 1020 fragment did 612 - npc 70